Head Over Heels For The Lunatic
by AmbroseRollinsFan
Summary: After I go through a bad break up with Finn Balor, and I am being trained by my two male best friends Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. I wasn't counting on meeting The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose, and I end up falling hard for him. I have been on the Raw brand for two years, and my relationship with Dean leads to a whole more that I didn't think I could feel anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I just got out of a bad relationship, and I am always around my two male best friends Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. They have been training me, and I am getting good still needed work as I kept getting distracted by a dark blue-eyeed guy that showed up at the gym as well. I coudln't take my eyes off him, and Roman laughed as Seth rolled his eyes as I missed a move just by looking at him workout.

"Alright, you are going to have to go talk to him."

"Um, like right now I don't even know him."

"Just go over there, and say hi."

I got out of the ring, and took a deep breath. I walk over to him, and I scanned his body up and down as I bit my bottom lip as I could hear Roman giggling as I shot him a look that could kill if I wanted it to.

"Hi, I am Tracy" What is your name?"

"I am Dean Ambrose, and it is nice to meet you."

I blushed, and I could hear my heart skipping a beat just by standing close to him. I stepped back, and ended falling on my ass as Dean got to my side. He held out a hand to me, and I took it as he helped me up.

"I am so sorry you fell, and let me make it up to you by taking you out sometime."

"Uh, sure that will be great."

He wrote down his number, and handed it to me. I gave him my number as well, and walk back where Roman and Seth are. I punched Roman in his arm in a playful matter, and I blushed again when I looked where Dean was as he stared at me.

"Aw, it looks like you have a crush on our other best friend Dean."

"He asked me to let him take me out sometime to make it up to me, and I said yes I don't know what I was thinking."

"Get to know him, and see where it goes."

"You did great, and we will see you next time good trainning session."

I got out of the ring, and walk to the showers. I took a long one, and came out dressed in clean clothes. I was on my way out when Dean walks over to him, and placed his hand on my shoulder as my heart skipped a beat.

"How about I take you home?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

He got his stuff, and we left. He opened the door to his car, and I got inside. He put our stuff in the back, and got inside as he started driving as I told him how to get to my place.

"How long have you been in the WWE?"

"I have been in the WWE 2 years, and I am getting trained by Seth and Roman."

"That is good they know what they are doing, and we are best friends like you are with them."

He pulled up in my driveway, and opened my door. He handed me my back, and walked me up to my door.

"I hope we can workout together, and I can help you out with your trainning as well."

"The more help I get, then the better I can get."

I got out my keys, and Dean leaned in as he pressed his lips to mine. I felt my heart beating fast when we stepped back I was panting, and smiled up at him.

"I am sorry if I crossed the line."

"No, it is alright I just got out of a bad relationship as I surely wasn't excepting that."

"Oh, I am so sorry about that as no one should treat a beautiful woman like you wrong."

I blushed again, and I gave him a hug. I unlocked my door, and walks inside. I looked out the window, and watched him drive away. I took my bag to my bedroom, and got the stuff out. I went to the laundry room, and put them in the washer to wash them. I came out, and there stood my overprotective older brother.

"Who was that guy I saw you out on the proch with sis?"

"Oh, that was Dean as he gave me a ride home."

Of course I wouldn't tell him that he kissed me, then he would be blowing a gasset. Randy raised me since our parents died, and he become overprotective of me every since his best friend well ex best friend Finn broke up with me. I was getting over it, but Randy didn't think Finn was good enough for me since he caught Finn cheating on me with Becky. It broke my heart, and I was still getting over the pain that I buried inside. He still wasn't happy that I decided to get in the WWE, and he trusted Seth and Roman to train me but if he found out Dean was going to help me train as well he wouldn't like that at all.

"I don't want you to get hurt again, and after your break up you need to heal not hooking up with the first guy you met."

"I am getting over it Randy, and maybe getting to know Dean will help me get over Finn."

"Don't say his name to me sis, and he cheated on you with Becky of all people."

Monday, I showed up at the place where Raw is being held at. I walk inside, and I went to my locker room to get ready. I came out, and saw Dean down the hall as I blushed seeing him. I headed his way, and Seth came up to me.

"You ready for your match tonight?"

"Of course, I am as I know I can do this."

Seth noticed me watching Dean, and we took off in different directions. I went over to Dean, and Randy came inside as he saw me talking to Dean as he wasn't very happy the way I was smiling looking up at Dean.

"You know you got to let her make her own decisions."

"I know I do, but why your other best friend Dean for."

"Just look at her she is smilng, and I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time." Dean and I headed down the hallway, and he was going to be in my corner for my match as there was no telling where this was going to go as I felt more like myself when I was around Dean even though I just met him the day before something was drawing me to him like he could be the one that showed me how love can really be like as Randy was really worried about that as he was scared that I would end up getting hurt again as Raw went to a commercial break.

The show comes back on, and I am standing in front of the curtain with Dean. My music hits, and we walk out behind the curtain. We slap hands with the fans on the way down the ramp, and he holds the ropes for me as I get inside. He stands in my corner, and I look down the ramp when Becky's music hits as she comes out with Finn. I roll my eyes, and she gets in the ring. Finn and Dean stare at each other, and bell rings as I bring her down with a vicious clothesline. The match went back and forth, and I hit my finishing move on Becky. I pinned her, and got the three count. The ref raised my hand in victory, and the fans go wild for him. All of a sudden Becky attacks me, and the fans boo. Dean is concerned, and slides into the ring as he runs Becky from the ring. He gets down by me, and checks on me. He helps me to my feet, and Finn is laughing as they go backstage. Dean helps me out of the ring, and I lean on him as I let him help me backstage. Seth, Roman and Randy are by ourside, and take me to the trainer's room where I get checked out. Luckly I wasn't hurt that badly.

"I saw how you came to my sister's aid, and I trust you with her." "If you hurt my baby sister, then I will hurt you Ambrose."

"I won't hurt your sister, and I will make Finn pay Orton."

"Will you be my girlfriend Tracy?"

"Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend Dean."

We got our stuff, and I left the arena with Dean. I was glad that Randy finally let me make my own decisions, and Finn is going to wish he didn't make Dean angry.

"There is something you should know about me, and my nickname is the Lunatic Fringe."

"Cool, that doesn't scare me as I have to be the most lucky woman in the entire world."

The next show is going to be in Cincinnati, Ohio as Dean made a face that told me he wasn't happy about it. I wanted to ask, but I stopped myself if he wanted me to know he would have told me. I leaned my seat back, and closed my eyes as he drove. We got there, and I woke up as he pulled into the hotel we will be staying. We got out of the car, and went inside. We checked in, and went to our hotel rooms which was right beside each other. We unpacked our stuff, and came out with our traveling bag with our gear and other stuff that we will need at the arena. We got in the car, and he drove us to the arena. He parks the car, and we got out. We got our bags, and walk inside of the arena. He took me to his locker room, and from now on I would be sharing a locker room with him. We started getting ready, and the house show is about to start as the rest of the superstars and women show up, 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I came out of the room wearing a Dean Ambrose shirt, and Dean was by my side. We headed down the hallway, and Finn just had to come over to us. I glared at him, and wasn't impressed with him at all. Dean wanted to attack him right there, but decided not to since I didn't want to break up a brawl between them.

"What is the matter Tracy?"

"Oh, shut up Finn you think your something don't you." "You can't stand the fact that I found someone way better then you, and you better go find Becky cause Dean is going to beat your ass tonight as I will be there to watch him do just that."

Finn took off, and I took Dean's hand as Dean's music hits as we went out to the ring. He got in the ring, and I stood in his corner. Becky and Finn came out, and Finn got in the ring as I glared at Becky. Finn and Dean went at it, and Dean hit Dirty Deeds on Finn to pick up the winner. Becky got in the ring, and got a microphone as she started running her big mouth as I slid in the ring, and attacked her. I hit my finishing move on her, and still kept on the attack. Dean had to pull me off her, and when she got up I slapped her hard across her face. Finn got in my face, and I slapped him as well. Dean and I got out of the ring, and went to the back as I was fuming.

"What were you thinking slapping both of them sis?"

"They had it coming, and I wasn't going to allow Becky to insult me after the match was over."

I hugged my brother, and took off with Dean. I might had the night off, but I still manged Seth and Roman for their tag team match against Anderson and Gallows. Dean was out there with me, and we watched as Seth hit the Curb Stomp on Gallows and they picked up the win. We got in the ring, and celebrated with them. We got out of the ring, and went backstage. We left the arena, and went to the hotel.

"How about we go on our first date tonight?"

"Sounds good to me."

We went into our rooms to get changed, and came out. We left the hotel, and went out to get dinner. We finished that, and decided to go to the movies. We watched an action movie, and left. We went out for ice cream for dessert, and went back to the hotel. We are standing outside of our rooms, and I took his hand in mine.

"I had a really good time with you tonight Dean."

"I had a really good time with you tonight as well Tracy"

We shared a kiss, and went into our rooms. I changed into my night clothes, and went to bed. I couldn't sleep that night as all I could do is dream about Dean, and what we could have been. I was really happy with him, and morning came. Dean knocked on my door, and I got up. I got dressed, and packed my stuff up. I went to the door, and opens it. I came out, and we went to the car. We put our stuff in, got inside. He drove, and this was starting out to become a relationship that could last. We was on our way to a show on Raw, and traveling with him is wonderful as he held my hand as we were headed to New York City, New York as we was excited. We got there, and checked into our hotel. This time we will be sharing a room, and this should be fun. We took off to the arena, and got there early as Roman and Seth were there. We went over to them, and the four of us looked around the arena as this should be an amazing show. The other superstars and women started showing up, and I stayed with Seth, Roman and Dean as this would be the first time I got to accompany down the ring for a six-man tag team when they were will taking on Balor Club.

We went to their locker room, and started going over the match even what they was going to say for their promo at the beginning of the show as I couldn't wait to be in the ring with them. I didn't have a match which I didn't mind, and I was going to say something about my on going feud with Becky as I couldn't stand her ass still I got a way better man in Dean as she could have Finn cause for all I was concerned I was over him as Randy was happy finally that I found someone is starting to show me not all guys are like Finn. 


End file.
